User blog:PokeRob/Faith.
Introduction No, I'm not going to rant about religion here. That isn't all what faith means. I'm making this blog to inform you of my view on what's going on lately. Because I think we need somebody to step up and make one of these. We as a community are losing hope, losing faith, losing ourselves. Nobody has motivation, we're all under the blues, things like that. I have been struggling with depression and PTSD for about a month or so, so please don't go saying I don't know what it's like. I do. I really, really do, Since I was 9 years old back in 2010, BTFF has been my home. A place where I could go and talk to friends- fellow COPPAs as well as older people who were also very nice. But as time passes, BTFF is... ''changing. ''I don't like the way it's changing. I say we flip the tables, turn the corner, whatever, just do whatever goes in the positive direction. I'm going to cover a few things that are a big problem to me and I think we personally need to discuss. What is 2016 bringing for us? I know for most of us, 2016 on BTFF doesn't look too bright. But the thing is, is that it isn't here yet. We've got a few days to pull ourselves together and start the new year right. I think we can do it, but we need to talk about the things that need to be added or redone. *We need to reconstruct Fanon Con. It just isn't working out lately. We should for sure keep it, but maybe remove some things. *We need to continue going on our path to cleaning up the wiki. A few users, namely Mig and I believe Reo, are doing a great job. Kudos to you guys. I am working on constructing a page about wiki cleanup. *We need to unite as a wiki again. Users are changing, leaving, or some even staying the same. Some of that is good.... some is bad. I'll talk more about this soon. Ideas for 2016 *Minimum word counts for pages. I'm a bit opposed on it for blogs, but others seem to like the idea of it on blogs. *More movies? I was thinking we could reboot the BTFF Cinematic Universe. *I think we should reconstruct our staff again. A lot of members aren't as reliable anymore. *We are heavily relying on people too much. In some times, it's good, some times, that's bad. People need to learn their places. *I think Featured of Series voting for 2017 needs to have some criteria. I hate the fact that there are practically brand new series about to win. *More original ideas guys, come on. We are all acting so limited to our favorite transforming hero or unique new alien species or whatever, but you also know we can make anything related to the world of Ben 10, right? Think about that for a little bit. Friendship. We as users aren't being as kind towards eachother as we should be. There are users who are talking about eachother behind backs, or even being rude directly to them. This isn't right. You guys know who you are. Your making others feel unwanted, unliked, secluded. I was at this point a few weeks ago, and I know users who have felt like this for a while. You guys need to be more kind and considerate. Just because they aren't there doesn't mean it's safe to go talking bad about them. Keep that to yourself. Now let me differentiate kindness and fake kindness. Being kind is... well, being kind. No matter when, no matter where. You don't go speaking bad about people behind their backs. You don't talk smack about their works, their personality, their age, etc. You guys need to learn your place. When I was little, if I was rude, I was threatened to have my mouth washed with soap. And then there is fake kindness. The kind where you act nice to somebody, but then go be a total jerk behind their backs. Whether it's in main or PC, it's not right anywhere. Sometimes it can make it uncomftorable for a user that your talking bad about, or the user your talking to. In general, it's just not nice. Learn your place. Hope. Everybody seems to have lost hope lately for this wiki. They are all saying things like "it's too inactive, no original ideas left, everything is outdated, people are leaving". I can prove that most if not all of those aren't even true or aren't important. I'll go ahead and start. We aren't as inactive as you'd think. Everybody just feels like we are because that's what we've convinced ourselves. I can name atleast 20 active users off the top of my head, so here we go... Mig, Yopo, Ren, Ulti, Dioga beta, Sixef, Sci, Bry, Jack, Dakota, Steve, Shades, Toon, CaT, Echo, Street, Reo, me, BTF3, Ahmad, Alan, ShadowFire, and Greenwatch. Off the top of my head, I just named 23 active individuals. Are we actually that small of a community? In some ways, yes. But I think we have enough people to maintain active and unified. There are tons of original ideas left. There are so many things in Ben 10 most people don't even think about writing a series about. What about The Great One, or the tons of species we almost never hear about, or the journey Azmuth and Albedo must have taken to scan all these different aliens? Pages are only outdated because we gave up at some point and stopped updating them. That really ought to change, and we can start now, really. We could start whenever. Yes, people are leaving. That only matters if- wait, it really doesn't at all. Though some important users like Paper, Sci, etc. are leaving, why do we need them so much? There are so many other strong and useful users on here who can also do what they did. It's sad that they are leaving, but if we try we are a strong enough community to continue on without them. Conclusion That's all I wanted to say. Comment below apologies, sidenotes, disagreements, agreements, whatever. Just please try to comment, feedback on this kind of stuff is actually really important. Category:Blog posts